


mango drinks :::

by hullabaloo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Louis, Insanity, LGBT, Love, M/M, Madness, My First Smut, Paradise, Top Harry, Vacation, Violence, this teaches a lesson though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullabaloo/pseuds/hullabaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the pressure of management and performances, Louis caught himself losing it. He was gradually becoming less motivated, and more stressed than he had ever been. He treated Harry as if he were a diary, ranting about his troubles for countless hours before falling asleep, hearing a faint whisper before completely escaping reality.<br/>That feeling brought comfort to Louis in times like this. He liked the feeling of freedom and independence. Harry wanted to bring Louis this feeling, all while showing him more of the real world.<br/>But too much freedom can drive some mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mango drinks :::

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first fan fiction on ao3 so if something looks completely wrong ( i really can't be specific on that) then i apologize in advance because i am still getting used to it. but incase if it is too much to handle i also have this story on wattpad. my username on there is -organic- :)  
> and this note is really cringe-worthy so i am going to stop now

The sounds of cars zooming past Louis and his friends were boisterous compared to the quiet conversations between his bandmates. It was an ordinary day, sunny weather and buzzing streets filling the busy city of London.  
Louis couldn’t concentrate over the loud beeping of angry drivers passing by, as it overwhelmed him. As a typically rambunctious person, many would expect for him to be able to cope with noise effortlessly.  
But Louis was filled with surprises. At least, that’s what his mother always told him.  
Harry pulled in front of the boys so he could open the door for everyone, stopping Louis to allow everybody else inside of the tall urban building.  
Louis watched Harry’s smile in gratitude and could tell Harry felt proud in doing something kind, regardless how simple his deed could be. The sun reflected off on the glass panels, practically causing Louis to go blind for a few seconds, when he felt a fairly large hand around his waist guiding him into the building.  
Once inside, he regained his vision and turned to see Harry holding him and striding towards the familiar leather seats.  
Louis hated being in this room. The vibe it gave off was extremely unsettling. The area was so clean, so fake. Though it is impossible, Louis felt as if no one ever attempted to tidy up the office, yet it remained all in one place.  
Like a dollhouse.  
Louis knew he had to be there, no matter how much he hated it. It was his job now, his entire life.  
Once a week, the band would go to Modest!’s office in London to discuss business, whether that be albums, gigs, interviews, or stunts. Occasionally, the head of Modest!, Richard Griffiths (or, Mr. Griffiths, as he preferred to be called), would pull Louis alone and announce another stunt to keep his sexuality hidden. Louis had already been tired of faking his life since 2012, but Louis assumed he knew nothing about the music industry compared to his boss. All until recently, when Mr. Griffith’s plans have gotten too ridiculous to find reasoning for.  
Louis sat in the uncomfortably pleasing waiting room, desperate to get the meeting over with so he can return to the amenity of his and Harry’s flat.  
After a few vexatious minutes of judging his environment and wishing for this to stop dragging on for what seems like forever, a young intern bounced into the room from the hallway. “One Direction, our marketing team is ready to meet with you now.”  
Louis sighed of relief and pushed himself off of the chair and made his way towards the hallway leading into the main office before being stopped by the perky intern.  
“Actually Louis, Mr. Griffiths had a special note to speak with you privately while the rest of the boys meet with the marketing team.”  
Louis’ stomach dropped. He was not in the mood today. He turned around towards Harry, giving him a look pleading for help. Harry shrugged and just gave him a sad smile, which meant Louis had to deal with Richard once again.  
Louis took in a breath of air before heading down a separate hallway which lead to his boss’s cramped office.  
He opened the door and immediately wanted to go back into the unsettling waiting room, because this man’s office was covered in large stacks of files and paper, not organized in the slightest. All that he could rely on to keep him from going insane from the clutter is the freshly scented candle.  
Louis plopped down on a cheap rolling chair and pushed it closer to the desk. As he scooted closer to Mr. Griffiths, he could only focus on everything wrong with that man. For example, the scent of his strong coffee overpowering the sweet candle, and his stained teeth. He acted as if he never noticed anything and leaned onto his desk. “What is it this time?” he grunted, purposely trying to sound as miserable as possible.  
“Louis, I am afraid that we have established another rule for when on your ‘date’ with beards.”  
“What do you mean, ‘we’? I’m not stupid. I know for a fact that you come up with these yourself. No one else who works here is as homophobic and self-centered as you,” Louis snapped. Louis never felt worried when confronting Mr. Griffiths like this, because he knew he was too scared to lose money if he fired him. If he even has the power to do that, anyways.  
“Louis, I’m not here to argue. This is business. You are the oldest out of the band, anyone would assume you are the most mature about these things.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. He always said the same thing every time Louis attempted to voiced his opinion. He hated feeling like his viewpoint had no value.  
“Anyways,” Griffiths continued, “when you are performing a stunt, you are no longer allowed to interact with fans or paparazzi. You are to ignore them and keep walking.”  
“But that’s rude.”  
“It could be perceived that way, but as an outsider I would consider it more as you being ‘annoyed’ by the paps and losing your temper. I’m sure others will see it that way.”  
“Maybe, but it’s rude. I’m not that type of person. The fans essentially pay my bills and you want me to completely ignore them when they see me for what could possibly be the last time?”  
“It’s not like you are insulting them. It is nothing to fuss over. Plenty of celebrities use this method for many other stunts, not just faking a girlfriend.”  
Louis ran out of responses, so he just looked down to his lap and prayed to every higher power that Griffiths started knowing what he was talking about once again.  
“Perhaps if I explain why we have to take this route you will understand better,” Mr. Griffiths offered.  
Louis looked back up and nodded, motioning him to continue.  
“First of all, because the band is starting their break this clears up our schedule for more stunts until you are allowed to come out, which in all honesty, I don’t see happening any time soon.”  
Louis’ heart cracked a little from that, but he didn’t feel like fighting back until he could get some insight.  
“Also, if you would like me truthful, the fans are analyzing you too much in interviews when questioned about rumors with the baby and beards. Which means you aren’t believable enough. So this break is the perfect time to stunt because we don’t have to worry about your terrible acting!”  
Okay, now Louis was pissed. He collected himself quickly and remained calm, but that doesn’t mean he can’t give Richard a piece of his mind.  
“Okay, so I can’t try to be reasonable and give my opinions on things you are asking me to do, but you can straight up insult me? What do you expect from me, anyways? After being forced to hide my relationship, for four years now, and pretend that I love someone else, it gets pretty tiring. And don’t call me a bad actor, because that’s not true. I have done professional work ever since I was young, whether that be a small role or not. And I already have insecurities about my singing, and you are just attempting to add another insecurity on the list. What gives you the right? You’re rich? What makes you think any of this is okay?”  
Richard stared at Louis in shock, making Louis feel even more confident.  
Louis sat in silence and tried to calm himself down. Maybe for once he can handle this situation maturely and not lash out like a kid. Maybe if he shows he is much more responsible than he appears he can convince Griffiths to allow him and Harry to reveal their authentic selves.  
“Look,” Louis sighed, “I’m sorry for snapping again. I truly am. I- well, I just want to live my life as myself. I want to be able to love my boyfriend and not get yelled at here. A-and the fans, they think I’m homophobic now. They consider me an overall arsehole. I feel like I am letting them down.”  
Louis felt hot tears stinging his eyes as he reflected on the horrible tweets he read about people saying he is a cheater and homophobic. He read that more and more fans were doubting his and Harry’s relationship. Which wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, but the Larry shippers gave him hope that at least some of the fans would stay if Harry and him were granted the right to come out.  
He already had it planned inside of his head. Him and Harry would step out on stage together, hand in hand. The crowd would erupt in cheers and screams, many crying. Social media would be buzzing, and Louis and Harry would feel happier than ever.  
Of course, this was just an unrealistic fantasy that would never happen. Louis wants the moment to be special and spontaneous, but in reality that is very unrealistic.  
The thought of not getting a happy and healthy relationship with no stress or drama with Harry made Louis emotional. He didn’t like thinking that possibly one day it could become too much for Harry to manage and he would call the relationship quits. Louis had talked about this with Harry, and his reaction was incredibly heartwarming. He immediately embraced Louis and held him and whispered that he would never leave him, and how much he loved him. That made Louis feel special.  
Louis hasn’t felt as special recently. Harry and Louis have had arguments every day for the past couple of weeks. They were nothing worse than some disagreements and making up and cuddling, but Louis knew that they both feared it would escalate.  
Mr. Griffiths looked like he was in deep thought. He looked back up at Louis and huffed.  
“I’m sorry Louis, but I can’t do anything about this. You will have to wait until the band breaks up.”  
Louis’ stomach dropped. He didn’t want to wait that long. He was too scared about what could happen in that time. Everything could go wrong. The tears that previously brimmed his eyes were now soaking his cheeks. He couldn’t be in that cramped room any longer. He needed to go home. He needed his Harry.  
He got out of his tiny office as fast as he could, not bothering to politely say goodbye. The first thing he noticed when he returned to the waiting room was everyone had a huge smile across their face. And he was on the verge of breaking down in front of them.  
Harry instantly saw Louis’ expression and his expression dimmed. He ran towards Louis with a concerned look on his face. Louis felt so guilty. Harry was obviously excited about something, and Louis could see he was on the edge of his seat (literally) to tell Louis some news. And here Louis is, ruining the mood so he can be a crybaby.  
Liam and Niall had now noticed, and were watching Louis and Harry. It become stressful. Louis was the center of attention, and at this moment he really didn’t want to be. He wished he were invisible. It sounded really pleasant, compared to what his life has been for the past three years.  
Harry was shaking him, repeatedly asking “What’s wrong?”, or “Why are you crying?”. Louis wanted it all to stop. More attention was being brought to him and he was becoming more and more panicked. Harry was crying now, and Louis could hear him getting louder. Now, Niall and Liam were pulling Harry off of me and trying to quiet him down. I wanted to cry in his arms and tell him everything that happened, but all I could do was stare and cry.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Louis had finally calmed down after taking a long nap. When he finally woke up, he smelled cookies coming from the kitchen. He yawned and finally could get himself out of bed. Once Harry saw him, he ran over and lifted him up and hugged him so tight he felt as if his bones would be crushed any minute.  
“How was your nap?” Harry cheerfully asked, kissing Louis’ cheek after.  
Louis giggled and pushed off Harry. “Great, it really helped me feel better.”  
“Good! I have a couple of surprises for you!”  
Louis lit up at the sound of surprises. Harry never failed to cheer Louis up with his romantic ways. All he wanted was to see Louis smile. In times like this, Louis needed it.  
Louis admired Harry’s brunette curls that went past his shoulders as Harry returned to the oven. He had on an adorable pink apron with hearts on it. Harry was such a dork for buying it, but Louis was just as much of a dork for enjoying it.  
Harry turned around with a tray of heart-shaped cookies and the largest smile on his face. Louis found it all too adorable and thoughtful and jumped into Harry’s arms.  
Harry effortlessly held onto Louis and kissed him. “Baby, we still have to eat these. I made them with love.”  
Louis rolled his eyes, “You are so fucking cheesy. But I like that.”  
Harry smirked and handed Louis a cookie, then taking a bite of his own. Louis knew Harry was a good cook, but the fact that Harry made these with Louis specifically in mind made them taste one hundred times better.  
“Do you like them?” Harry asked.  
Louis nodded, having his mouth too full to talk.  
“Don’t forget I have another surprise for you,” Harry scolded.  
Louis playfully giggled and strided closer to his boyfriend. “What would that be, if I may ask?”  
Harry then retrieved something out of his back pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. Harry handed it to Louis eagerly.  
Louis quickly unfolded the paper. It was a screenshot of a plane ticket.  
“Harry, what is this?”  
“Well, since you have been under a lot of stress and we have been arguing a lot, I decided we needed a break! So I booked two tickets to a private island for us to stay at for as long as you would like,” Harry exclaimed.  
Louis was relieved. A vacation was all he could ever hope for. He was growing tired of using sleep as a way to escape reality. Now, they can travel to another place they have never been together. Harry stole his heart, once again.  
Louis thanked him about twelve times while peppering kisses all over his face. Or, where he could reach.  
“Well, stop thanking me! We need to pack. Our flight leaves tomorrow.”  
Louis stopped himself. He then remembered that he has no time to go on a vacation, because of those goddamned stunts he has to squeeze in for the next 18 months.  
“H-Harry. I hate to tell you this, but I don’t think we can go. I am packed with the stunts, and that’s part of the reason I was so upset earlier. I-I wish I c-”  
Harry cut him off mid-sentence, “No one needs to know about this,” he whispered in Louis’ ear.  
Louis looked up at Harry and smiled at his genius. He had nothing to worry about.


End file.
